Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a semiconductor technology, and more generally to a semiconductor device and a method of fabricating the same.
Description of Related Art
Etching is a critically important process module, and two major types of etching are wet etching and dry etching. In a dry etching process, the reaction gases in the chamber are ionized to generate a plasma, the reactive ions are accelerated toward a wafer, and an etching is conducted through a chemical reaction between the ions and the material to be etched on the surface of the wafer.
Currently, in order to improve the throughput of a production machine, a high power plasma is required to increase the etching rate. However, when a high power plasma etching process is conducted to form a via opening or a contact opening, a metal layer at the bottom of the opening is easily sputtered onto the sidewall of the opening. Thus, the undesired residues such as metal polymers are generated on the sidewall of the opening. Such residues are hardly removed in the subsequent processes, so an abnormal turn-on and therefore a short are observed in the semiconductor device.